


It's fine. It's fine. Leave it alone.

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Friends With Benefits, My First Smut, One-Sided Attraction, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 18:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16918026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I kissed his cheek. Not the mouth, never the mouth. Fuck buddies don't kiss on the mouth. Kissing there implies something deeper. I'm not gonna force that, make it awkward.





	It's fine. It's fine. Leave it alone.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Smol_Ninja_Creator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smol_Ninja_Creator/gifts).



> Haha suffer Smol
> 
> They did nothing I just gifted them bc I wanted them to suffer
> 
> It's bad sorry lol

He set me down on the bed, almost gently. I almost saw something gentle in his eyes. Almost. I smiled and got into a sitting position. Clothes weren't important. They would be flung off shortly.

 

He clambered into bed, ready to pin me down. I stopped him before he could. I guided him into the place I was lying just moments before. I wanted to participate. It only seemed natural. So I straddled him, instead of the other way around.

 

I kissed his cheek. Not the mouth, never the mouth. Fuck buddies don't kiss on the mouth. Kissing there implies something deeper. I'm not gonna force that, make it awkward. 

 

I kissed it again a bit lower. Then his chin. Then his neck. I left my mouth there for a bit, pulling his shirt cuff out of the way to nip and suck a decent bruise on to his skin. Every little gasp he made made more and more of my attention focus on my rapidly warming crotch. But instead, I forced my attention onto pulling his shirt off.

 

He was good-looking. He was a nice middle between ripped and pudgy, and it really worked. My hands explored, rubbed, touched his body, relishing in the hot smoothness of his skin. In response, he gripping the edges of my tank and slid it off with ease, then almost tore my bra. I was wearing my best pair of matching lace. I gasped as the cold air shocked my nipples, then stifled a soft moan when he cupped on breast and started massaging.

 

I let go of his collarbone, started kissing his chest, stomach, thighs. I kissed the rough denim almost too close to that very obvious bump. His warm hand moved to my hair, running his fingers across my scalp. He pulled my curls, and I bit down into the jeans, my spit soaking the area as my tounge tasted the fabric. Then I reached over and bit the metal button with my teeth, looking straight at him. He looked beautiful, slightly panting, very red, very ready. He got the hint and quickly undid his pants. I slid them off v e r y slowly, then reached out and palmed the bulge hidden in his underwear, biting the fat in his stomach at the same time. He arched and groaned long and loud, and it was hard not to pleasure myself, right then and there. I held it in, sucking on his leg and making small rotations into his crotch.

 

He tried to buck up into my hand, panting loudly, and moaned in satisfaction as the pleasure rolled off his body in waves. I stopped and sat up. He whined for a minute. Then I tugged off his underwear. His cock sprang up, red-tipped and needy. He hissed as the cold struck him. Not for much longer.

 

I curled my hand around his shaft and pumped once, twice. I watched his hand grab my hair again, the other grabbing the sheet on the bed for leverage. I licked his tip. That got some noises out of him. His precum tasted a little salty, but mostly sweet. I licked it up like it was the only thing keeping me alive. He groaned and whined and his hand on the sheets grew tighter. He wanted to go faster.

 

He tugged my hair again and i plunged down on to his dick, letting his smell surround me. He yelled, nice and loud, heart beating to my rhythm as I started bobbing on to him. Hair fell in my face as he pulled, and I moaned around his cock at every tug. I was never sure how that disheveled look was sexy to people, but it worked for him and looked good on him, so I was fine by it. He whispered things to me, little words of encouragement. No “I love you”s. Fuck buddies don't love each other. Fuck buddies don't love.

 

I popped off his dick to slowly lick the underside, to move my tongue under his foreskin, to fall so far back down onto it that it hit the back of my throat. I saw him start to get close, because he shut his eyes tight, and tugged at my hair so hard I heard a few strands rip. I decided to let him. I didn't let up until he shouted, face red, toes curling. I felt the seed splash into my mouth, hot and addicting. He reminded me of caramel. Sweet, really sweet, but with some saltiness blended in.

 

He wasn't done, and he knew I knew he wasn't done. He grabbed my shoulders and flipped us around so quickly my head slammed into the bedframe. He looked guilty, almost. Almost. He quickly grabbed a patch of my neck, biting down so hard it cut through the skin, blood bubbling up.

 

He gave my breast a death grip, and started squeezing my nipple. I gasped as the intensity of it all set in. I was slow, teasing, torturing. He was rough, pounding, overstimulating. It was his turn. And he wanted revenge for how I treated him.

 

He bent down and grabbed my nipple between his teeth, rolling his tongue against it, and I hissed at the warmth pooling desperately into my groin. I hoarsely whispered pleas, begging to speed it up, but he just lightly trailed his fingers down my sides, tickling me. My noises brought him back up to hard, and he gripped my hips, went to my other collarbone, and bit down as he thrusted against my clit. My voice wavered, cracked, loud and horny. IIwas burning up. I was ready.

 

In one swift motion, he grabbed the hem of my shorts, underwear, and slid it off. While he was down there, he tasted me. I was more savory than him, more salty. He didn't mind. He went back up and looked at me, cock dangling dangerously close to my folds. If I tried hard enough, I could pretend there was love in his eyes. I could pretend we weren't just fuck buddies. I could pretend.

 

He lined up, and I almost stopped breathing. Then he went in, and it was amazing. It had been so long since I had done anything. No alone time, no partners. I had almost forgotten the sensation. I yelled out, squeezing my eyes shut.

 

He wasn't soft. He wasn't gentle. He plowed, hitting my core over and over. The bedframe hit the wall with every thrust. I panted, moaned, sighed, shook, kept my eyes closed so I wouldn't have to see that mock . . . whatever it was in his eyes that was fake it had to be fake. I wrapped my arms around his neck. We were covered in heat and sweat and noises.

 

He fucked me within an inch of my life. I babbled, telling him his name, telling him more, telling him I lo- he was great. He just shushed me. He gripped my shoulders and bit right under my chin, back arching as he pounded into me. I shuddered as he brought me over the edge, never letting up as I screamed out his name. He held me and groaned and never stopped. Now we're even. 

 

He started getting erratic not very long afterwards. I knew he couldn't last much longer. I started grinding down, meeting him in the middle, moving my legs so he could go deeper, trying to get there as fast as physically possible. I was on fire, he fueled it. I needed it, I needed him. This was all I needed-

 

Then he muffled my screams by pressing his lips against mine.

 

I lie there, afterwards, sharing his bed. I didn't know what to feel. I was the big spoon. Clothes weren't important. We'd seen enough already. Fuck buddies don't kiss on the mouth. But we did. Did that mean anything?

 

I was probably over thinking it. That's all. Still. I held him just a bit closer before letting sleep join in on the cuddling.

 

He was downstairs before I woke up, talking to   ~~his other fuck buddies~~ the other roommates. I woke up alone.

 

It's okay. It's to be expected. Don't peg him as anything else.

 

It's fine.

**Author's Note:**

> In this one rp I'm in, there's this thing where at this point only one of the 10+ people living in our house hasn't been fucked by at least one of the three main sluts (all played by the same person) and I figured I might as well spend two days writing about it. Guess who's the slut.


End file.
